Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough
by SlackerDee
Summary: Sookie is dragged to a nightclub by her bestie. Regretting her decision just a little, that all changes when she meets someone, special, on the dance floor.  Rated M for mature scenes. Eric/Sookie


**Author's Notes: I present another PWP. Really, my brain has been quite smutty. These stories are strictly theraputic, it isn't good to let something just fester in your head, isn't healthy at all. Nope nope nope. Alright. Thank yous. Thank you to LindsayK for being an amazing beta, she's fantastic! Thanks to MakesMyHeadSpin and everyone favorite Countess of Kink Lubadub for prereading this little ditty, offering advice, and helping find a title. Both of them are amazing writers and if you aren't reading their stuff, then oh boy go do so. They have some amazing stories and fabulous smut. Let me just say that I love my Twitter ladies! On with the smut.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or the characters. I just take them out to party and get them laid.**

**Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough**

**SPOV**

If there was a hell on Earth, I was in it. Not for the first time tonight, I wondered how I let my supposed best friend drag me out the night before my big interview to a nightclub. Really, what had I been thinking? Oh, I know what I had been thinking, I hadn't been thinking at all! I had been such a little bundle of nerves that I blindly followed Amelia into the pit of hell.

Okay, to be fair, it wasn't that bad. As far as nightclubs went, it was pretty damn normal. But I guess my nerves had finally settled and I was realizing that going out and getting drunk the day before the biggest interview of my life was a big mistake. But since Amelia was currently glued to this hunk of a man on the dance floor and she had drove, I really didn't have a choice. So I sat at the bar and ordered another gin and tonic.

I had been hit on at least five times since we got there. Five times in an hour, so I guess that wasn't a bad average. Thing was, I wasn't interested in any of the men at all. Truth was, I hadn't been interested in men in a very long time. That's right, ladies and gentlemen, I, Sookie Stackhouse, have gone eighteen months with no sex and still counting!

Ever since Never-Speak-His-Name-Again left my life, I swore off men and sex. I missed the sex, but my little friend the Hitachi Magic Wand was a suitable replacement. It never talked back or tried to criticize me. But, after a few months, self servicing got a little, well, boring.

I was in no way looking to get back into the dating pool, don't get me wrong, but there were times that I wished I was a little more like Amelia, a little less inhibited, and able to handle one night stands. A quick roll in the bed with a stranger, who I never had to see again, might do wonders for me. Amelia, the first and only time I ever mentioned this to her, agreed with me. Which, now that I think of it, might be why she dragged me out here.

So there I was, sitting at the bar, nursing a gin and tonic while music throbbed in the background. I raised the glass to my lips and scanned the room just for fun. I don't know what made me look over to the back corner, but when I did I almost dropped my glass. Hello Mr. Panty Melter.

He was seated in a booth, one of those that are set off to the back and in the shadows. You know, the booths where you could get a little more personal than one should be in a crowded room. There were strobe lights in that section, so I really only got glimpses of him. What I saw, I liked.

He had blonde hair that fell to his shoulders. Only, to me, it wasn't just blonde, it was molten gold that shimmered in the flashing lights. His skin was pale, almost on the side of being too pale, but not quite there. He wore a black muscle shirt and it was tight enough that it clung to his pectorals and abs. I almost licked my lips when he shifted and I watched the ripple of muscles in the bright white light.

Then he turned and I saw his face. I always prided myself on being the type of person who wasn't attracted to a man simply based on looks. That went out the window within seconds of seeing his face. It was like something carved out of marble, a strong defined jawline, sharp chiseled cheeks, full sensual lips. But what really reached out and grabbed me, were his eyes. I saw his eyes and thought of the night sky, so dark a blue they were almost black, framed by the palest shade of eyelashes I have ever seen on a man.

I don't know how long I had been staring, but it must have been a while, because I was shocked to my toes when he lifted the glass of whatever he was drinking in my direction in a mocking toast with a smirk teasing his lips. Maybe it was the gin, or the fact that I had gone eighteen months without a man, but I was feeling rather bold, so I lifted my own glass in response and took a sip, letting my tongue dance along the rim of the glass before I swallowed.

One sharp eyebrow winged up on my mystery man at my action and I gave him a coy smile before turning around. I knew he was staring at me, I could almost feel his eyes burning holes into my back. It really must have been the alcohol that gave me the courage I felt, because after another drink, I rose from my seat and sashayed my way to the dance floor, making sure to put a little extra sway to my hips, which caused the pleats of my short skirt to swish enticingly around my thighs.

The music had changed to something of the bump and grind sort. I found a semi-clear spot on the floor and began to dance. Sure I was dancing by myself, but I was almost certain it wouldn't stay that way. I had been nervous when we first got here about dancing in the four inch spike heels that Amelia had pushed on me, but now I found myself balancing with ease as I let my body twist and shimmy to the beat of the music.

A pair of strong hands wrapped around my hips, fingers dancing along the line of flesh between the low waistband of my skirt and the hem of my blouse. I felt the heat of a body behind me and knew two things. One, my new partner was tall, so tall that even in four inch heels, my head only came up to his chest. Two, he was extremely aroused. The proof to this was being pressed into my back.

I shivered when I felt lips brush against my ear and a low, accented voice whispered, "Do you like playing with fire?"

"Oh I'm sure I got something that would quench any fire," I responded lightly as I rolled my hips.

I couldn't believe that I was saying stuff like that, it wasn't how I acted at all under normal circumstances. But these weren't normal circumstances and dammit, I was tired of being boring old Sookie.

I found myself being spun until my hands slapped against a very hard chest. I stared up into the face of my mystery man. I almost melted under the heat that simmered in those dark blue eyes. His hands held my hips in an almost bruising grip, but I didn't care. He could do whatever he wanted with me as long as he never stopped looking at me. All I wanted to do was stare up into those eyes and lose myself.

My hands smoothed over his chest, sliding down, then back up until I was holding onto his shoulders. I moved closer to him, close enough that our bodies were pressed together. My nipples went hard as they rubbed against his chest and I know he felt it, and liked it, from the way his eyes flicked down then back up to land on my face.

I slid my tongue over my lower lip slowly and smiled. "What makes you so dangerous?"

He leaned down so his lips were grazing my jaw as his body moved against mine. I felt the burn of desire everywhere he touched. His lips moved over my jaw to that little sensitive spot below my ear and I felt his breath, hot and heavy, when he said, "Do you really want to find out?"

I swallowed hard at the promise his words held. I hesitated before answering. I may be drunk, but I wasn't that drunk that I'd rush into something like this. Yes, I wanted sex. Yes I wanted it with him. But was I really capable of a one-night stand? I'd like to think I was, but I suppose it was something I'd just have to try and see.

To cover my pause, I let one hand move back so that my fingers were stroking the back of his neck. My other hand drifted down to caress the firm muscles of his arm. Then I pulled myself up on my tiptoea so that I was closer to his ear, and breathed, "And if I said yes?"

His response was to jerk me against him so quickly I almost squeaked. That squeak came out as a breathy moan as his mouth captured mine in a hot kiss. His lips were firm and demanding and I felt mine part like butter being sliced with a hot knife. His tongue probed deep, licking and tasting me. I fought the urge to hook one leg around his hip and grind against him, mainly because I did not want to flash the entire club my thong panties.

Instead I linked my arms around his neck to hold myself up, though his arm was doing a pretty good job of that around my waist. I squirmed against him as I let my tongue graze his teasingly, drawing him deeper into the kiss. My eyes flew open and met his when his teeth nipped into my lower lip.

"Yes or no?" he asked.

I knew what he was asking without him having to explain it. I caught my lower lip between my teeth, tasting him on it as I thought. He watched with a hunter's eyes, following my every movement, his desire so thick I could almost taste it. Finally I nodded, "Yes."

He wasted no time in taking my hand and leading me off the dance floor. I clung to his with both of mine to keep myself from falling over he was moving so fast. He took me down a long corridor in the back of the building and pushed open a door to a room. I caught the brief sign, 'Authorized Personal Only', before it slammed shut behind me and he shoved my body back against it.

My back met the door with a thud but thought I nothing of it as he pressed his body against mine and gave me another searing kiss. I felt the wetness pool between my legs and bucked against him, wanting that friction that would feel so good. I tangled my fingers in those locks of blonde hair, tugging him closer to me as I sought a sweet release.

One of his hands went to my thigh and pulled until my leg was wrapped around his waist. He was wearing jeans and I only noticed because of how it felt when he rubbed himself against my soaking center. I let out a panting moan as the rough fabric caught on the lace of my thong and tugged, causing all sorts of sensations, all of them good.

With one hand holding my leg in place, his other explored my body. Fingers slid along my other thigh, up over the curve of my ass, slipping under my shirt to graze my ribs, then cupped my lace covered breasts. I made a high keening sound against his lips as two fingers tweaked my pebbled nipples. My hips arched against his again.

My mind was hazed with lust and I heard a ripping sound that shot that lust down to my pussy. I pulled back from his kiss to look down. My once pristine white tank top was now hanging from my shoulder in pieces. My eyes flew to meet his, I was so shocked about the casual way he just destroyed my clothes that I was about ready to just end our little tango. Then, before I even got one word out of my mouth, he lowered his head to drag his tongue along my collarbone and lower. In slow, deliberate movements, he licked the top of my right breast, his tongue dipping down under the lace to drag against my nipple. Before I even caught my breath, he was moving to my other breast and repeating the action.

I could only grip his shoulders and hold on as his mouth danced across my breasts, tongue flicking against my flesh, teeth grabbing and tugging on the fabric of my bra. My nails dug into his skin when his hands ghosted up my sides to flick the center clasp open. My breasts spilled out of the bra and filled his hands. He molded them up, eyes rolling up to watch my face as he took one nipple in between his lips and sucked hard.

Threads of pleasure wound their way through my body, curling and twisting with each pull of his mouth. My lips parted and my breath came out as pants and moans. I buried one hand in his hair and tugged him closer, unwilling to relinquish the fire he was stirring within me. His tongue traced circles around my nipple and I let out a hoarse cry when he bit down. The sharp pain of teeth sinking into my flesh mingled with warm pleasure and I felt myself climbing to the high peak of sweet release.

I wanted more and I wanted it now. Never had I felt so alive when with a man. Never before had having my breasts licked and touched driven me so close to an orgasm. I didn't know what it was about this man, but I wanted him to possess me. I gave a sharp tug on his hair and when he looked up at me, his eyes were clouded with lust and annoyance at being disturbed. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him.

I used my teeth and tongue to whip him into the same kind of frenzy I was feeling. His lips were soft as I sank my teeth into his lower lip and tugged. He tasted like scotch and peppermint when I explored the depths of his mouth with my tongue. He kissed me back, our bodies moving against each other. His shirt, some kind of silk, rubbed against my sensitive breasts. I wrapped my leg around his hips tighter and pulled him against me, rubbing myself against the hard length of his cock as it strained against the denim he wore.

I trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck as my fingers got busy with undoing the buttons of his shirt. Fingers dug into my hips as I gave a frustrated growl when I couldn't manage to work the tiny buttons. I nipped at his throat, right over his pulse point, as I just grabbed the overlapping fabric of the shirt, where it buttoned, and ripped it apart. My tongue flicked over where I had just bitten as I ran my nails down the firm expanse of his chest. I left faint red marks when my fingers moved down to explore the dip and curves of his abs.

When I came to the waistband of his jeans, I scraped my nails down the denim, relishing in the sound they made, the soft scratching. He groaned and thrust his hips into me. I was so hot and wet, so ready for him. My hands went to the button and zipper of the jeans and his hands captured mine.

I glanced up at him, confused. Why had he stopped me? Surely he could tell how much I wanted him. Why deny us both the one thing we were craving?

He interrupted the look I gave him correctly and gave me a slow sensual smile. "Patience is always reward, lover."

I shook my head. "No, not this time. I want you. I want your cock in me now."

I rubbed my pussy against him just to make sure he got the point. All he did was lean against me, pinning me against the wall. He was pressed oh so tightly against me that it left me breathless. "Oh trust me, I'll be deep inside you soon enough. I fully intend to enjoy sinking my dick into your tight, wet pussy."

His words only inflamed the wildfire growing in the pit of my stomach. I had never been into dirty talking, but coming from him? I would listen to words like that drip off his tongue in that sexy accent all night long. I whimpered, "Please."

"I'm going to make you scream, first with my fingers and mouth, then by fucking you until you can't stand," he breathed into my ear.

My knees weakened with each word as images of him doing exactly what he said he would do flashed through my mind. I would have sank to the floor but his arms scooped me up and carried me over to the large oak desk in the center of the room. With one arm, he swept the papers and other objects off the desk and sat me on it gently. Before I could say anything, he parted my legs and went to his knees.

My breath caught in my throat as he met and held my gaze, his fingers tracing delicate patterns across my calves, slowly making their way north. I squished the urge to giggle when they moved to the back of my knees, but not enough to stop the smile from tugging my lips. Of course he saw and his lips curved upwards in a teasing smile and I could hear the laughter in his voice when he said, "Oh I think someone is ticklish."

Back and forth his fingertips skimmed over the back of my knees, so light that each touch had me sucking in a breath until I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips. The giggle quickly turned to a gasp when he raised one leg and used his lips where his fingers had been. Then I forgot about everything as his lips worked their way up my leg, kissing and nipping my thigh, his hands sliding my skirt up until it was bunched around my waist. The only thing that stood between his face and my pussy was the black lace thong, and even that proved not to be a problem for him.

He draped my legs over his shoulders and I braced myself on my hands, leaning back, my eyes never leaving his. He leaned forward, his nose almost brushing the fabric of the thong and breathed deep. The smile he wore deepened. "You smell heavenly."

I had no idea how to respond to that, so I said nothing. Instead, I just raised my hips in a silent plea. I was dying inside, so twisted and wound tight, aching to feel his touch where I burned the hottest. His breath was hot against me and it made me squirm. It felt like if he didn't touch me I would burst into flames or something.

One hand glided over my thigh, his touch making my heart pound as he drew closer to my soaking center. The moan that I let out when his fingers traced the line of the thong was long and loud. He touched everywhere but where I needed it the most. I was ready to beg for my release when he hooked two fingers in the thong, his knuckles grazing my swollen clit as he pulled it to the side. He paused at my whimper and looked up at me.

I waited, holding my breath for him to make the next move. His eyes burned into mine as he lowered his head once more and traced his tongue over the moist lips of my pussy. I had a moment to think that letting Amelia talk me into a wax hadn't been a bad idea. Then all coherent thoughts left my brain as his tongue dipped between my folds and licked upwards, from my entrance to my clit. His tongue toyed with my clit, flicking and licking in quick movements that made me squirm closer.

I could feel the orgasm building and I shattered when he slid one finger in me. My inner walls clamped around it as I came with a scream. Instead of slowing down or stopping, he latched onto my clit, sucking it hard between his lips as a second finger joined the first. When he curled his fingers on a downward stroke and bit my clit, I came again. The orgasm ripped through me with an intensity that made me see spots as I blinked up at the ceiling. Small waves grew as he growled, the vibrations making me tingle. I think I blacked out as the third orgasm hit, thanks to his nimble fingers that pumped in and out, curling to stroke my g-spot, and quick tongue that danced over my clit, alternating between gentle flicks and hard licks.

I couldn't see or think as I laid back on the desk, my breasts heaving with each breath. I felt his fingers slid out of me and his tongue replace them. I trembled as he lapped at my wet folds, the soft growling noises he made vibrating against me.

"God!" I cried when his fingers found my clit and stroked it. How was it even possible I could orgasm so quickly again? But I did, the waves of pleasure washing over me like a tsunami. Every muscle was limp and all I did was lay there while he did all the work. I had never felt so satisfied, and we hadn't even fucked yet.

He pulled away and moved so he was between my legs and leaning over me. I only had enough energy to look up at him, the smile on my lips the only sign I could give that I had enjoyed myself. I'm not sure I remembered how to talk.

After several moments, I felt awkward with him just staring at me. I licked my lips and found myself staring at his mouth. His lips and chin were wet, glistening in the light. With my juices, I realized, and I felt a flush burn my cheeks.

"What's wrong, lover?" he asked in a low, husky voice.

I shook my head and tried to control the blush. Maybe the orgasms had chased away the buzz I had been feeling before, but I suddenly realized that I was spread out on a desk, in a strange office, with a man whose name I didn't even know. What's more, I didn't really care about the place or the situation. What I did care about was seeing if he could fuck me until I couldn't stand. He certainly did well enough with his hands and mouth because I wasn't sure my legs would hold me up.

"I don't know your name," I said by way of explanation.

The smirk was back and damn me if it didn't make me wet all over again. He leaned down, his lips inches from mine and said, "I don't know yours."

I wanted to lift my head and flick my tongue over his lips, to taste myself. Instead, I said, "Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse."

"Eric Northman," he replied and closed the distance between us and covered my lips with his.

I had never kissed a man after he'd gone down on me. It was interesting. I had expected it to be disgusting, but it was actually very erotic. My tongue danced over his lip, savoring the mingled flavors of my juices and his unique flavor. I was growing wetter as the kiss went on and soon I was arching up against him.

Our tongues tangling together was enough to chase any second thoughts I was having away. When he pulled away, I wrapped my arms around his neck so that he pulled back up into a sitting position. He was half leaning over me, so I slid my arms down his shoulders and and biceps, pushing his shirt out of the way until it fell down his arms and drifted the floor. My lips followediwhere my fingertips touched. I smoothed my hands over his chest, fingers circling teasingly around his nipples.

He hissed out a breath when my lips replaced my fingers. I drew his nipple into my mouth and sucked hard, pleased by the shudder that shook him. I switched to the other nipple, this time using my teeth to make him cry out. I gave him a coy look and pushed him back enough so I could slide off the desk and to my feet. When he gave me an inquiring look, I nudged him until we had switched positions and he was leaning against the desk.

I went back to kissing his chest, swirling my tongue over his nipples as my hands traced their way down over his abs until my fingers brushed against the waistband of his jeans. This time when I flicked up the button and dragged the zipper down, he didn't stop me. My hand dipped down into the front of his jeans before I even finished and I felt him, hard and smooth to touch. He had gone commando.

I wrapped my fingers around his cock and with my other hand, pushed his jeans down enough so I could pull it out. He was so large, so wide that I couldn't even wrap my hand completely around him. I glanced down and gasped. Eric was much bigger than my ex, I couldn't even being to fathom how he would fit inside me.

He must have sensed my uneasiness because he raised his hand to grip my chin and tilt my head back so I was staring into his eyes. His lips touched mine in a gentle kiss and every misgiving I had in the last ten seconds just disappeared. I let my lips part and his tongue slid into my mouth. I wrapped my fingers around his cock more securely and gave one slow stroke. He moaned and I pulled away.

His cock twitched when I dragged one finger over the head, smearing the pearly drop that had gathered there. My hand slid back down until I was pumping as my other hand moved down to cup his balls. They were heavy in my palm and I rolled them around as I squeezed his cock with each upward pull. His hands went to my hair, fingers tangling in my long locks. I kept stroking as he urged me down.

I realized quickly that he was tall enough that if I went to my knees, I wouldn't be level with his dick, so I glanced around and found a chair. Pulling away from him I gestured to the chair. He understood and moved to it, sitting down and beckoning to me with one hand. I went to him, my breasts rising and falling with each breath. No words were needed as I went to my knees, positioning myself between his spread legs.

His cock stood at full attention, more precum gathering at the head. I rolled my eyes up to watch his face as I leaned over and flicked my tongue out to lick up the drops. His eyes rolled back when I ran my tongue over the tip and down his hard length. My name came out as a whisper when I took the head of his cock into my mouth as my fingers wrapped around the rest and stroked. My head bobbed up and down as I worked him, inch by slow inch, into my mouth. He was so large that I wasn't sure I'd be able to take him all, but I was more than willing to try.

I marveled at the different textures, how something so hard could feel so soft at the same time. I made a soft humming noise and he jerked his hips. I pulled back quickly, not wanting to gag around him. I went back to the blow job when he settled back down, this time taking a deep breath before taking him completely in my mouth. His cock bumped against the back of my throat and I swallowed and kept moving my mouth down until my lips bumped against his pubic bone. I felt the urge to gag overtake me and fought it down. When I couldn't hold it off any longer, I pulled back, letting his dick come out of my mouth with a little popping sound.

I flicked a look up to him and found that Eric had let his head fall back against the back of the chair, his eyes closed. His eyes flickered open and he stared down at me. "Don't stop."

I grinned and licked his cock, pressing my tongue up on the underside of his head before swirling it over the tip. I moaned as I took him in my mouth again, my head moving up and down as I sucked hard. My hand wrapped around the base of his dick, stroking up to meet my lips then back down. I cupped his balls in my other hand, rolling them in time with my strokes. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the intense feelings that were radiating through my body as I fucked his dick with my mouth.

My teeth scraped lightly over the hard flesh and I squeezed his balls. Eric roared as he came. His balls tightened in my handsand I swallowed quickly, drinking down every last drop of his hot salty seed. I gave one last suck, making him groan, and swirled my tongue around to make sure I got it all before I pulled back.

His hands reached down and pulled me into his lap. I straddled him as he leaned forward to kiss me. I was surprised by the kiss but he didn't seem to mind that he could taste himself on my lips. His hands caressed my back in slow, sure movements before he pulled what remained of my top and bra off. I leaned forward, pressing my bare breasts against his chest, rubbing them against his flesh. I ground my hips against him, rubbing the wetness that soaked my thong against his flaccid dick.

Our tongues tangled together lazily, his hands ghosting over my body. His fingers stroked down my back, over the curve of my ass, sliding under my skirt to stroke the bare flesh. I panted and moved from kissing his lips to kissing my way up his neck, my tongue flicking out over his earlobe, the only warning I gave before capturing it between my teeth. He moaned as I nibbled and ran my tongue along the curve of his ear.

My head fell to the side when he turned his to plant hot kisses down my neck and collarbone. I rocked my hips, grinding myself against him. He was still soft, but from the sounds he made and the way his hands gripped my ass cheeks and pulled me against him, I knew it wouldn't be long before he was hard again. We kissed again, using teeth and tongue. We touched and petted each other until finally I felt him grow hard and press firmly against my pussy. I rocked my hips again, felt his cock slide against me in a sensual manner.

I pulled back, panting heavily. "Fuck me."

His hands slid down to grip the back of my thighs and I squeaked when he rose, my arms going around his neck. He cradled me as he carried over to the desk once more. Before he sat me down, he used one hand to rip away my thong. My breath jerked as I felt and heard the fabric tear. Now there was nothing between us. I leaned back on my hands and watched as he toed off the boots he was wearing and pushed his jeans down, kicking them off. He grabbed them and removed a small square foil package from one back pocket before tossing the jeans to the ground.

I licked my lips in anticipation as I watched him tear open the condom package. His fingers were nimble and quick as he rolled the latex over his dick. I spread my legs to allow him to step between them. I wrapped them around his waist, shuddering when it brought his dick in contact with my throbbing center. I wanted him in me. I was aching to have him stretch and fill me.

I dug my heels into his lower back and pulled him closer. Eric braced himself over my body, his dick poised at my entrance. He gripped his cock in one hand and rubbed the head along my slit, teasing me as he brushed it over my clit. I moaned and grabbed his arms, squeezing hard as I felt his muscles flex under my palm.

I was near tears as he taunted us both by pressing his dick against my pussy and thrusting but never entering. My juices provided enough lubrication that he just glided against me, creating a delicious friction. I cried out when he pulled away. "Eric, please. Fuck me!"

"Do you want me in you? Do you want your tight pussy wrapped around my dick?" he growled as his head lowered so he could flick his tongue over my hard nipples.

"Yes!"

"Do you want me to thrust inside you, stretch you, pound into you until you scream my name?" His teeth nipped my breasts, his breath hot against my flesh.

I grabbed his head and wrenched it up so he was looking at me. There was no disguising the want and lust in my eyes. "Eric, fuck me now. I want you in me, hard and fast."

His lips crashed into mine as he jerked his hips forward in one sudden movement. I screamed, half in pleasure, half in pain, as he forced his dick in me. I was so tight from being celibate for so long that he had to work himself in me deeper. His width stretched me, filled me so deeply that I sobbed his name. Finally he was sheathed to the hilt and he froze over me, raising his head to stare down at me.

"So tight," he breathed. I had one hand on his back and I could feel his muscles twitching as he struggled not to move.

I wiggled a little, making him moan, as my body adjusted to being filled so completely. "Eric, God. You feel so good."

"Sookie," he ground out between clenched teeth as I wiggled again, forcing him just a little deeper within me, "if you don't stop that, I won't be able to control myself."

"So don't," I panted and bucked my hips, a mewling sound coming from me as I felt his cock twitch, "fuck me, fuck me now."

One of his hands went to my hips, the other into my hair and he jerked my head back as he pulled out and shoved himself back in roughly. I moaned at the combined sensations, dug my nails into his back as I fought to hold myself up in the reclined position I was in. Again he pulled out and again he thrust back in. The sounds of our moans and flesh slapping against flesh filled the room.

I could feel an orgasm building by the fourth hard thrust. I thought that it would hurt, with him being so big, but it only felt so good. My inner walls clenched around him, making him work as he thrust his hips forwards. I jerked my hips up to meet his thrusts, having to brace myself with both hands to make it work. His hands went to my waist, pulling me tight against him.

The next time he pulled out, he rolled his hips or something, I wasn't sure because whatever he did, brought the head of his cock in contact with that oh so special spot within me. Instantly, my walls clamped down as my orgasm tore through me. I screamed his name into his shoulder as I came, hard and fast. The orgasm relaxed me so I wasn't so tight around him and he was able to thrust harder and faster, shoving himself so deep in me that he bumped my cervix.

I had heard from others that having your cervix bumped could hurt, but I had no idea what they were talking about. It felt so good and a warmth spread through my lower regions. I could no longer hold myself up and I fell back against the desk, lifting my hips in time with this thrusts. Eric leaned over me, his lips finding mine, and he never once lost his rhythm.

Our bodies moved together as our tongues tangled. The kisses were harsh and continuous, only stopping to draw a breath. We drove each other, straining to reach that edge of passion that would send us both flying. I was so close that everything in me went tight. Sweat beaded our bodies, creating a slickness that made it easier to glide against each other.

My hands slipped over his shoulders as I fought to hold off my orgasm. I didn't want to go over that edge without him. I panted, "So close, so fucking close. Harder...yes...yes."

"Sookie," Eric growled, his lips moving down my neck. One hand moved between us, his talented fingers dancing over my clit, stroking and pinching.

I was so close that I went wild under him. I hitched my legs up high around his hips, arching my hips up to give him a new angle. He thrust so deeply that I couldn't tell where he ended and I began. My nails scraped down his back as I moaned and cried out my pleasure. Then, just when I thought I couldn't take it any more, he bit into the soft flesh where my neck met my shoulders, and his fingers squeezed my clit roughly.

"Eric! Yes, yes, YES!" I cried as I came in hard, shuddering orgasm. My inner walls squeezed his cock and I felt him stiffen over me. Within seconds, as my body jerked under his, Eric came in a roar. My walls were so tight around him that I felt the pulse of his cock as he emptied himself in me. I dragged his head down to mine, kissing him wildly as I rode out the waves of my orgasm.

It had been unlike anything I had ever experienced before. All I felt was Eric's body falling onto mine, a welcoming weight. All I heard was our mingled breathing, coming in short, heavy gasps. I couldn't move, I was literally limp from the pleasure that had swept over me. We laid together, me on the desk, Eric half on, pressed tightly against my body, for the longest time. I felt his dick go soft within me and knew that he'd have to pull out soon because of the condom.

I didn't want him too. I wanted to stay like this forever, with him buried deep within me. His lips moved lazily against my neck as he recovered first. I was still too caught up in the storm of feelings to do anything. My body twitched and my pussy clamped around him as he slid out of me. He whimpered as he pulled out and I cried out softly, incoherently, at the sudden loss I felt.

I closed my eyes and tried to engrave everything that had just happened into my memory. I didn't want to forget a single moment of this encounter. It had been, without a doubt, the best sex of my life and it was something that I wanted to carry with me forever. A smile teased my lips as I slowly came back to myself.

I felt more than I saw Eric return to me after cleaning up. I jumped as something moist stroked across my swollen clit and down over my lower lips. I cracked one eye to see Eric staring down at me intently as he cleaned me. I crooked one finger in his direction and he came with a smirk. I kissed him softly, lazily, then whispered against his lips. "Thank you."

He chuckled and the deep sound had me twisting up against him. "Oh believe me, the pleasure was all mine. Sookie, my lover, you are one amazing woman."

"Only with the right man, it seems," I whispered and yawned suddenly. As the leftover pleasure left me, I found myself to be exhausted. I wanted nothing more than to curl up and go to sleep. Eric laughed again and gathered me up against him and carried me to a long leather couch I hadn't seen. It was half hidden in the back of the room, concealed by shadows. Eric stretched out on it, holding me tight against him. His hands stroked my hair as I squirmed against him, snuggling as close as I could get. I yawned again as I kissed his chest. As my eyes shut on their own accord, I heard him say, "Rest, lover and when you wake, I'll fuck you senseless again."

Hours later, I woke up to the feeling of his hands wandering my body. My eyes flew up to meet his and I recalled his words as I drifted off to sleep. I was sober by now and squirmed against him, more from embarrassment that I had such uninhibited sex with a stranger than the dizzying effect his touch had over me. Eric pinned me to the couch and chased away the blush that covered my entire body with his mouth, fingers, and dick. He was a freaking dynamite in the sack and by the time he was sliding into my body, I was begging him to fuck me again. Over and over he took me, I lost count of the orgasms I had. He fucked me in every way imaginable, and some I didn't think were possible. By the time I stumbled home the next morning, there wasn't an inch of me that didn't ache. Even though I was sore and hurting, just a little bit, I couldn't wait to go back and get more. Eric Northman was officially my drug of choice.

**Author's Notes: Eric Northman is my drug of choice so you are not alone Sookie. I hope you enjoyed this little smutacular (according to Lubs) fic. I like to write these little one shots so expect more in the future. Read and review, I'm dying to know what you think!**


End file.
